Północna Wiedźma
by Kill336
Summary: Na Harry'ego spada klątwa, która wywraca jego życie do góry nogami, a on musi sam odnaleźć sposób na jej odczynienie. [Zawieszone]
1. Prolog - Północ

**Prolog**

Biegł. Nie miał innego wyjścia, mógł tylko biec przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że _ją_ odnajdzie. Słyszał za sobą wołanie, ale nie zatrzymał się. Nie może, nie teraz, gdy jest tak blisko. Wszystko może wrócić do normy, jeśli tylko _ją_ odnajdzie. Tylko nie wiedział gdzie _ona_ jest. Zmęczenie dawało mu się we znaki i czuł jak jego mięśnie napinają się i rozluźniają w zastraszającym tempie. Nogi odmawiają posłuszeństwa po szaleńczym biegu przez las, ale nie może się zatrzymać. Nie po tym wszystkim. Rozglądał się podczas biegu i szukał wiedźmy wzrokiem. Od kiedy ją spotkał jego życie stało się piekłem. Przynajmniej dla niego.

— Harry! Zatrzymaj się! - usłyszał głos swojej przyjaciółki i wbrew sobie zatrzymał się, wpadając jednocześnie na drzewo i łapiąc się go, żeby przypadkiem nie upaść. Nogi miał jak z waty i miał tylko nadzieję, że to wszystko było tego warte. Jednak w sercu wątpił.

— Harry! - krzyknął z oddali jego przyjaciel. Ron też mu nie wierzył. Nikt mu już nie wierzy. Nawet Dumbeldore.

— Hermiono… - wydyszał cicho, widząc jak ta się do niego zbliża.

— Harry… - wyszeptała cicho - Wracaj, proszę. Dyrektor już wrócił, pomoże ci. Błagam!

— Hermiono! Nie mogę! Nie rozumiesz! Muszę ją odnaleźć!

— Ona nie istnieje Harry! Nie może istnieć! Coś takiego nie może się dziać, bo to przeczy wszelkim prawom magii i wszystkim innym! - sprzeciwiła się i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Harry zaklął. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. Nie chciał jej skrzywdzić, ale chce również, żeby jego życie wróciło do normy. Wyciągnął swoją. Musi ją jakoś zgubić, ale nie miał siły na dalszy bieg. Z oddali ciągle słyszał krzyki nauczycieli i wszystkich Weasleyów.

— Hermiono, nawet, jeśli mnie jakoś ogłuszysz, to jutro moje życie nadal będzie piekłem. Nic się nie zmieni. Ta klątwa ciąży na mnie, nie na was, więc pozwól mi się nią zająć. Nie możesz mi pomóc.

— Harry, ty…

— Błagam cię! - krzyknął - Musisz mnie puścić. - powiedział uśmiechając się smutno. Mówił prawdę. Gdy tylko minie północ wszystko się powtórzy. Jego świat znowu ogarnie czarna mgła i dni się zmienią. Nie może na to pozwolić. Tym razem mu się uda. Musi tylko minąć zakazany las. Po policzkach Hermiony popłynęły łzy. Nie wiedział, który raz działo się to przez niego, ale nie ma wyboru. Znowu ten sam scenariusz, tylko niebo jest inne, bo wrześniowe. Znowu spojrzał pytająco w gwiazdy. Gdy wtedy w nie spoglądał w ten sam sposób, był czerwiec. Cały rok. To musi się skończyć.

— Harry… - usłyszał dobrze znany głos. To koniec. Nie uda mu się, bo on już tu jest. Niepotrzebnie się zatrzymywał. Zawsze jest inaczej a jednak tak samo. - Wracajmy do szkoły.

— Będziesz musiał mnie tam zaciągnąć - powiedział i wtedy właśnie stało się to, czego tak bardzo się obawiał.

Nastąpiła północ i cały jego świat ogarnęła czarna mgła, a on znowu poczuł jakby się dusił, ale był przyzwyczajony. To wszystko było nierealne. Tak nierealne, że z początku wydawało mu się, że jest to snem, albo kawałem bliźniaków, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem wiedział. To było prawdziwe. Nie był teraz w lesie. Był w dormitorium zaciskając bezsilnie pięści i szlochając cicho.

— Czy to się kiedyś skończy? - zapytał przez łzy chowając głowę w kolanach. Nie mógł tego znieść.

— _Sam jesteś sobie winny, chłopaczku_ \- usłyszał tylko diabelnie nieprzyjazny głos w głowie i zatrząsł

Nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wybrała właśnie jego. Dlaczego on musi to znosić i dlaczego ona to robi.

— Prze… Przepraszam - wydukał cicho i pogrążył się w smutku. Kolejny raz. Kolejny raz jego życie stanie się wczoraj. Kolejny raz spróbuje.

Kolejny raz odniesie porażkę.


	2. Dar Widzenia

_Witam. Czwarty rok Harry'ego będzie niekanoniczny, bo turniej nie będzie miał miejsca, więc i Voldemort się nie odrodził. Innych nowości dowiecie się w trakcie. Zapraszam._

* * *

 **I**

Harry otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że nadal jest u wujostwa, ale za chwilę wszystko sobie przypomniał i uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta. Zauważył rudzielca dziwnie rozwalonego na innym łóżku, jednak szczelnie owiniętego kocem. Na innych łóżkach też widział rude czupryny należące do Freda i Georga, którzy balowali całą noc i teraz śpią jak zabici. Dosłownie. Harry wieczorem chciał bawić się z nimi, ale był zbyt senny i zmęczony, bo wrzeszczenie na trybunach potrafi być wykańczające. Teraz jednak podniósł się na nogi i wyszedł z ich ,,pokoju" w powiększonym namiocie. Właśnie za takie rzeczy kochał magie. Niby namiot, ale w środku ma wszystko! Otworzył lodówkę, którą w nocy objedli bliźniacy z Billem, i zauważył, że jest pusta. Jednak nie zamknął jej tylko parł się o drzwiczki i wpatrywał dziwnie. Miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwało go chrząknięcie i spojrzał w stronę stołu.

— Dzień dobry Harry. — powiedziała jego przyjaciółka o kasztanowych włosach.

— Cześć Harry. — dodała druga. Tym razem ruda. Zielonooki wpatrywał się Hermionę i Ginny trochę głupim wzrokiem i właśnie zauważył, że ledwo je widzi.

— Cześć… — brzdąknął i wymacał dłonią twarz sprawdzając, czy zapomniał okularów, czy po prostu coś mu wpadło do oka. Warknął w irytacji, gdy okazało się, że ich zapomniał. Odwrócił się automatycznie, z zamiarem ich odnalezienia w stercie ciuchów i wszystkiego, co bliźniacy przez noc porozrzucali. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie znajdzie ich zniszczonych. Ruszył, ale zrobił nawet jednego kroku, gdy jego dłonie zostały przez kogoś pochwycone i został pociągnięty do stołu.

— Hej! Co robicie? — pytał i protestował, ale dał się pociągnąć dziewczynom, które posadziły go na krześle — Co chcecie?

— Mógłbyś być milszy, wiesz? Zrobiłyśmy śniadanie. — odpowiedziała mu Hermiona.

— Dobrze wiedzieć.

— Zjesz z nami? — zapytała Ginny i przez chwilę musiał się nad tym zastanowić. Jest rano, jest zmęczony i głodny, a lodówka jest pusta. W tej chwili najlepszą opcją byłoby jedzenie z dziewczynami, póki bliźniacy jeszcze śpią. Potaknął, a one podstawiły mu pod nos kanapkę z dżemem i herbatę. Teraz Harry zaczął myśleć trzeźwiej, bo to chyba oczywiste, że one nie przygotowałyby mu jedzenia ot tak.

— Straciłem apetyt. — powiedział podpierając głowę o dłoń i wpatrując się w niewyraźne dziewczyny, a one zachichotały — Widziałyście gdzieś moje okulary?

— Może tak. — powiedziała jedna.

— Może nie. — dodała druga, a Harry wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Te dwie widocznie robią sobie z niego żarty. Nie dość, że ta kanapka może nie być kanapką, to jeszcze nie ma okularów, a one nie pozwolą mu odejść od stołu. Tym razem to one mają przewagę, ale obiecał sobie, że kiedyś to się zmieni.

— Serio. Nic nie widzę. — oświadczył, i znowu odpowiedziały chichotem. Powoli miał tego dosyć.

— Wierzymy ci na słowo, Harry. — rzekła Ginny i zabrała mu kanapkę sprzed nosa i wzięła wielki gryz. Teraz Harry żałował, że jest taki podejrzliwy, bo przecież one są ostatnimi osobami, które chciałby go otruć. Ale kto wie, jakie niebezpieczeństwa czekają na Złotego Chłopca? Po ostatnich trzech latach mógł spodziewać się wszystkiego. Teraz jednak pluł sobie w brodę, że to nie on zajada się tą kanapką. Cóż, będzie musiał poczekać do obiadu, albo do czasu, aż spakują graty, zwiną namiot i wylecą świstoklikiem do Nory. Do tego czasu przynajmniej się napije. Sięgnął po szklankę ciepłej herbaty i już miał ją przy ustach, gdy usłyszał jak dziewczyny wstrzymują oddechy, a jego Herbata ucieka mu z ręki.

— Hej! — krzyknął odruchowo, bo nieco oparzył sobie dłoń i spojrzał w górę. U Weasleyów zawsze miał mały problem z rozpoznaniem ich, gdy stoją do niego tyłem, a gdy niema okularów, to już było to totalnie niemożliwe, nawet, gdy stoją przodem. Wszyscy byli podobnej postury i mieli rude czerepy, więc nie było to łatwe. Zmrużył oczy, przez co pewnie wyglądał śmiesznie, ale nie przejmował się tym. Chciał wiedzieć, które z tych rudzielców przed nim stoi.

— Bill… — szepnął podejrzliwie, a ten się zaśmiał.

— Haha! Trafiłeś w dziesiątkę, młody. Ale czego można się spodziewać po szukającym? — powiedział, a Harry skrzywił się nico — Wiesz, ja na twoim miejscu bym tego nie pił.

— Co? Niby dlaczego?

— Zgaduj? Wiem, że jesteś dupa z eliksirów, ale powinieneś wiedzieć jak pachnie herbata. — Harry zdziwił się, bo wcześniej nie wyczuł nic podejrzanego, ale teraz dorwały go wątpliwości. Więc Hermiona i Ginny naprawdę chciały go otruć? Może dosypały tam soli, albo pieprzu, albo tego i tego?! Albo, co gorsza, nie posłodziły tej herbaty?! Trochę przerażała go ta niewiedza i od dzisiaj postanowił zawsze wąchać herbatę.

— Braciszku, psujesz mi zabawę. — powiedziała z żalem Ginny kładąc głowę na stole — A było tak blisko, prawda?

— Prawda. — potwierdziła rozbawiona Hermiona.

— To nie jest zabawne, dziewczyny. — skarcił je, ale chyba niezbyt się tym przejęły — I oddajcie mu okulary, chyba, że chcecie patrzeć jak wywala się, co dwa kroki. — dodał jeszcze i wylał herbatę do jakiegoś kwiatka, po czym zniknął z pola widzenia chłopaka.

— E... To oddacie mi okulary, nie? — zapytał niepewny ich reakcji, ale nie byłą taka niespodziewana. Jak zwykle się zaśmiały.

Harry po odzyskaniu wzroku odnalazł coś do jedzenia w plecaku jeszcze nieobudzonego Rona i zrobił sobie małą ucztę z krakersów. Jednak sam ich dźwięk i zapach obudził przyjaciela, który prawie zamordował go za tą małą kradzież. W następnej chwili obudzili się bliźniacy, i z małego chaosu wywołanego przez walkę Harry'ego i Rona, zrobił się Totalny Chaos. Harry i Ron przepychali się na podłodze i walczyli o paczuszkę krakersów, a Fred i George kibicowali, krzyczeli i rzucali w nich wszystkim, czym się dało. Sielankę przerwali Bill i Charlie, którzy kazali im się zbierać, bo zaraz wracają. Harry podzielił się krakersami z nieco obrażonym Ronem i zaczęli się pakować.

— Mogłeś zapytać. — marudził dalej Ron, masując lewe ramię, w które zielonooki go kopnął — Przecież bym się podzielił.

— Nie wierzę ci. Poza tym moje krakersy zjedli twoi bracia, więc twoje powinny być moje. — zauważył.

— To głupie! Kiedy ustaliłeś taką zasadę? — zapytał rozkładając ręce i marudząc o nieszczęsnych krakersach, których i tak zjadł więcej.

Niecałe dwie godziny później stali przed świstoklikiem. Harry jak bardzo kochał magię, tak bardzo nienawidził świstoklików. Już po pierwszym razie miał dość, a teraz miał być drugi. Czuł, że nie wytrzyma. Jednak jaki miał wybór? Nie znał drogi powrotnej, a nawet jeśli, to nie wiedział ile zajmie mu dotarcie do Nory, albo do Hogwartu, bo lada chwila początek roku. Na przekór sobie chwycił buta, policzył do trzech i zamknął oczy, żeby nie widzieć wirującego krajobrazu, ale to nie kazało się dobrym pomysłem. Po chwili wylądował plecami na ziemi, łapiąc każdy oddech, jakby zaraz miał się skończyć tlen, albo gorzej. Nienawidził świstoklików.

— Wstawaj. Już jesteśmy. — powiedział mu Ron i pomógł wstać — Dobrze się czujesz? Zbladłeś.

— Nie, to nic. Nic mi nie jest Ron. — uspokoił go i rozejrzał się. Byli całkiem niedaleko Nory. Wystarczy przejść przez ten niewielki las, minąć rzeczkę i będą na miejscu. Ruszyli natychmiast przed siebie. Nie trwało długo nim Harry spostrzegł, że czegoś w jego ekwipunku brakuje. Ponownie. Zasłonił dłonią twarz, nie wyczuł okularów i powstrzymał się, by nie zwymyślać wszystkim rudzielców od najgorszych. Czy oni wszyscy zawsze muszą wykorzystywać tę głupią słabość?! Kiedy w ogóle to… — RON! — ryknął szukając go wzrokiem, co było łatwiejsze niż wcześniej, bo Ron był najniższym z rudzielców, nie licząc Ginny.

— Czy coś się stało, Harry? — zapytał nagle Pan Weasley, nieco rozbawionym tonem, a Harry zapragnął walnąć go w łeb po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zawsze szanował tego faceta, który trzyma się swoich ideałów i takich tam, ale on również uczestniczy w tym spisku przeciw jego osobie! To niepoważne z jego strony! Przecież jest opiekunem tych wszystkich marchwi!

— Nic, czym musi sobie pan zaprzątać głowę. — powiedział pewnie i zmrużył oczy, by lepiej widzieć swojego rozmówce.

— Och naprawdę? Widzę, że jesteś już na tyle dorosły, żeby sam poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami! To świetnie! Ciekawe, kiedy Ron też zacznie sobie tak dobrze radzić. O patrzcie, latający kurczak! — krzyknął wskazując palcem niebo, ale nikt nie spojrzał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to niezbyt udany blef — Och, zniknął. — powiedział zawiedziony i westchnął smutno, po czym ruszył w drogę z opuszczoną głową.

— Widzę, że masz problem, Harry. — usłyszał glos Hermiony i zacisnął pięści.

— Bo widzisz, Harry możemy ci pomóc. — powiedziała Ginny uśmiechając się głupio. Harry wiedział, że teraz wszyscy są przeciw niemu i każdy akcentuje słowo ,,widzieć"! Wkurzało go to.

— Poradzę sobie. — odparł i podbiegł do Rona, który z pewnością ukrywa gdzieś jego okulary. Uważał tylko, żeby się nie wywrócić i nie zrobić z siebie totalnego idioty — Ron, oddawaj! — rozkazał natychmiast.

— Oh, Harry. Spójrz, ładnie tutaj, co nie? — Ron widocznie za dużo sobie pozwala. Harry powoli robił się zły. Bardzo zły.

— Rooon! Oddaj mi moje okulary!

— Jakie okulary? — zapytał, ale Harry nie wierzył. Zna Rona. Jest taki jak wszyscy Weasleyowie i dodatkowo wciągnęli Hermionę w tę głupią grę! W tej chwili krew się dosłownie w nim buzowała. Mia ochotę walnąć Rona tak mocno, żeby oczy wyleciały mu z tego pustego łba. Na szczęście przybył ratunek.

— Oddaj mu je, Ron. — młody Potter dziękował w duchu, że choć jeden z Weasleyów ma trochę rozumu. Jednak w życiu mu tego nie przyzna! To on wymyślił tę głupią w grę w ,,zabierz — odzyskaj", a teraz po prostu czuje się winny! Kanciarz!

— Ale ja ich nie mam. Naprawdę! — powiedział obronnie Ron, ale chyba nikt mu nie wierzył.

— Dobra, ale jeśli kłamiesz, to powiem mamie. — Ron nie wydawał się wystraszony — Accio okulary Harry'ego. — chwila oczekiwania, ale nic się nie stało. Bill powtórzył to zaklęcie jeszcze raz na Ronie i dodatkowo na bliźniakach, by być pewny, z później stwierdził, że okularów po prostuj niema. NIEMA! Harry wyklinał na rudzielców w myślach, ale starał się opanować. Może zgubił je gdy ,,lądował"? Nie wiedział, ale wracać raczej nie zamierzają. Bill zabawił się w detektywa i przesłuchiwał wszystkich w poszukiwaniu poszlaki do odnalezienia zguby. Jednak na próżno. Harry szedł ciągle patrząc pod nogi i chowając ręce w kieszenie bluzy. W tej chwili był obrażony głównie na Rona, który zarzekał się, że jej nie zabrał. I tak mu nie wierzył. To taki sam kanciarz, jak Bill, tyle, że niższej ligi.

W końcu, tuż przed wyjściem z lasu zauważył zamazany dom. Norę rudych lisów. Tak ją sobie nazywał. Nim jednak minął granicę lasu usłyszał w głowie szept i zatrzymał się nagle.

— _Zaczekaj…_ — kobiecy szept był równie zachęcający, co odpychający. Był bardzo nienaturalny, ale sprawiał, że chciało się za nim podążać. Że chciało się go odnaleźć. Zatrzymał się i widział jak jego przyjaciele idą w stronę domu, wtedy usłyszał ten szept po raz kolejny — _Mam coś, co należy do ciebie_.

Normalnie uznałby to za kolejny żart bliźniaków, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że to nie żart, a ta kobieta ma jego okulary. Zawrócił się do lasu i szedł między drzewami, słuchając słów. Po dłuższej chwili dotarł do miejsca, które wyglądało jakby panowała w nim noc. Było dopiero południe, ale gdy spojrzał w niebo widział niewyraźne gwiazdy. Prawdziwe gwiazdy i księżyc. Ciężko było mu to zrozumieć i teraz spostrzegł, że wszędzie tak jest. Cały las ogarnęła ciemność.

— Chłopczyku… Tutaj! — usłyszał wołanie i spostrzegł niewielką chatkę, w której świeciło się niebieskie światło. Podszedł kawałek i nagle przed oczyma zamajaczyła mu atrakcyjna, kobieca postać. Gwałtownie się zatrzymał i wybałuszył oczy widząc złote srebrzyste włosy, odbijające światło księżyca. Wyglądały tak zjawiskowo, że ledwo zdołał zapytać.

— Kim… jes… — nie dokończył, bo kobieta, położyła mu palec na ustach, a drugą ręką dotknęła jego czoła, zasłaniając bliznę. Po chwili przeczesała mu włosy zbliżając się jednocześnie.

— Podobasz mi się, chłopczyku. Chcę ci dać dar. — i w tej chwili obiema dłońmi ujęła jego twarz i zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej. Harry'ego kompletnie zamurowało i czuł, że głowa mu za moment eksploduje, gdy ta kobieta o srebrnych włosach obdarzyła go pocałunkiem. Cały oblał się czerwienią i poczuł, że oczy nagle zaczynają go piec i łzawić. Chciał się cofnąć, ale nie mógł. W następnej chwili kobieta zniknęła, a on przecierał oczy na granicy lasu. Łzy leciały nieustannie, oczy piekły i bolały. Czuł dziwna złość i zarazem szczęście. Rozejrzał się, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył tajemniczej kobiety. Widział za to Norę, las i mini boisko do Quidditcha. Sięgnął ręką do twarzy i wtedy doznał szoku. No tak! Widzi Norę! Widzi! Dokładnie! Nie jest zamazana, widzi ją tak samo jakby miał okulary. Jednak na jego nosie nie było żadnych okularów, mimo to widział wszystko normalnie.

— _To mój dar dla ciebie_. — usłyszał szept w głowie i zrozumiał. To ona. To dzięki niej. Oczywiście! Ale zastanawiało go jedno. Kim ona jest?


	3. Zaginione Okulary

**II**

— Dobrze, Harry. Wyjaśnij jeszcze raz, bo chyba nie do końca to zrozumiałam. — powiedziała Hermiona i sama zaczęła nie czekając na wyjaśnienia — Zniknąłeś na kilkanaście godzin, poszedłeś do lasu, bo usłyszałeś w głowie jakiś szept i spotkałeś… — tutaj zawahała się na chwilkę — …Kobietę? I ta kobieta naprawiła ci wzrok?

— Tak, dokładnie tak było. — potwierdził cicho, nie widząc ile razy już powiedział to zdanie. Gdy ocknął się przed Norą, natychmiast został złapany przez roztrzęsioną panią Weasley. Z początku nie wiedział, dlaczego kobieta jest w takim stanie, ale gdy zrozumiał, że zniknął na tyle czasu musiał się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Jak się spodziewał nikt mu nie uwierzył dopóki nie udowodnił, że widzi wszystko bez okularów. Wszyscy byli w totalnym szoku, a pan Weasley zaczął, jego zdaniem, fascynującą opowieść o mugolskich szkłach kontaktowych, które to zastępują okulary. Dodatkowo w całym zamieszaniu zawiadomi Dumbeldore'a, który zaraz miał przybyć.

— Harry, to było naprawdę głupie i niebezpieczne! — wypaliła nagle dziewczyna — A gdyby to był, no nie wiem, Sam-Wiesz-Kto, który chciałby cię dorwać? Już dwa razy próbował cię zabić, a ty tak beztrosko poszedłeś do lasu? Powinieneś się przynajmniej nad tym zastanowić! Przecież mogłoby ci się coś stać. — Harry tylko potaknął, bo to już kilka razy usłyszał od zmartwionej na śmierć pani Weasley, która ciągle to powtarzała ,, _A gdyby ci się coś stało?! Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest. Powinieneś bardziej uważać, kochaneczku_." Ale gdyby tam nie poszedł, to dalej musiałby nosić te głupie okulary. Hermiona też nie powinna się tak zamartwiać.

Siedzieli teraz w pokoju Rona, w którym mieli czekać, aż ktoś ich zawoła. Miał przybyć dyrektor, a teraz w salonie zebrali się wszyscy Weasleyowie, który wspólnie zastanawiali się jak to logiczniej wyjaśnić. Dla Harry'ego wszystko było jak najbardziej logiczne. Poszedł do lasu, stracił poczucie czasu i odzyskał wzrok. Nic dodać nic ująć. Bill, Charlie i Percy zaoferowali, że pójdą poszukać owej kobiety i jej chaty, ale wrócili z niczym. Las nie był duży, więc nie zajęło im to wiele czasu. Nie znaleźli nic poza śladami zwierząt.

Ron westchnął ciężko, bo chyba nadal nie za bardzo ogarniał całą sytuację i grał sam ze sobą w czarodziejskie szachy, podczas gdy Hermiona przesłuchiwała Harry'ego. Zielonooki też, co jakiś czas przestawiał bierki na szachownicy, ale w większości to Ron prowadził zażartą grę z wyimaginowanym przeciwnikiem. I chyba dobrze mu szło, bo co jakiś czas uśmiechał się do siebie w geście tryumfu.

— Dobrze, Harry, od początku. — zażądała Hermiona po raz enty, a on zasłonił twarz rękoma w geście rezygnacji.

— Hermiono, błagam. Powiedziałem ci już wszystko. Nie każ mi opowiadać tego w kółko. — odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem. Tak naprawdę całkowicie pominął tę część z pocałunkiem, bo to nie było coś, o czym powinien opowiadać. Tak czuł.

— Dobrze. — rzekła i w końcu usiadła, bo przez prawie cały ten czas krzątała się po pokoju. W tym samym czasie drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie pan Weasley.

— Harry, Dumbeldore już przyszedł. — powiadomił, a Harry wstał. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał opowiadać całej historii od początku. Teraz i Ron się ożywił matując przy okazji ,,przeciwnika". Całą trójką zeszli do salonu, gdzie czekał już na nich dyrektor. Harry ostrożnie wszedł do pomieszczenia i zauważył, że nigdzie nie ma rudzielców. Tylko ich trójka i profesor.

— Dobry wieczór. — przywitał się Albus.

— Dobry wieczór, profesorze. — odpowiedział Harry. Jego przyjaciele również się przywitali i zasiedli przy stole. Przed każdym pojawiła się filiżanka z herbatą.

— Śmiało, napijcie się. — zachęcił ich, sam upił ze swojej filiżanki i zaczął — Dobrze, Harry. Od rodziców Rona dowiedziałem się, że zniknąłeś i znaleźli cię dopiero po północy. Dodatkowo wszyscy mówią, że twój wzrok wrócił do normy. To znaczy, że nie potrzebujesz już okularów?

— Tak, profesorze. — potwierdził.

— To ciekawe Harry. Powiem nawet, że fascynujące. Jednak zanim zaczniemy, mam pytanie do was. — tu spojrzał na Hermionę i Rona — Czy wy również nie zauważyliście nagłego zniknięcia Harry'ego?

— Nie, profesorze. — odezwała się pierwsza Hermiona, zanim Ron zdążył otworzyć usta — Wracaliśmy z mistrzostw i byliśmy już w Norze. Harry po drodze zgubił okulary, więc szedł nieco z tyłu. Myśleliśmy, że idzie za nami, a później okazało się, że go niema. Zaczęliśmy go szukać, ale nigdzie nie mogliśmy go znaleźć, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. — Harry przysłuchiwał się wyjaśnieniom Hermiony i czuł się dziwnie, bo mówiła o nim tak jakby nie było go tuż obok. Dziewczyna mówiła jeszcze chwilę, kończąc na tym jak go znaleźli.

— Rozumiem. Harry, możesz nam opowiedzieć jak to się stało i gdzie przez ten czas byłeś? — zapytał, ponownie upijając łyk herbaty — Ze szczegółami, jeśli pamiętasz. — Harry westchnął po raz kolejny tego dnia. Znowu to sama opowieść.

— Usłyszałem szept. — zaczął automatycznie — Po głosie rozpoznałem, że to kobieta. Wołała mnie i powiedziała, że ma coś mojego. Poszedłem do lasu i nim się obejrzałem, zrobiło się ciemno. Widziałem gwiazdy i księżyc, były piękne… — zatrzymał się w tym miejscu nie wiedząc dokładnie, dlaczego dodał ostatnie dwa słowa. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się i gestem nakazał mu kontynuować — Zatrzymałem się przed jakąś chatką i zauważyłem kobietę. Miała srebrne włosy.

— Na ile lat wyglądała? — zadał pytanie, a Harry zastanowił się nad tym.

— Była młoda. Nie wiem dokładnie. Wyglądała na dwadzieścia lat. Chyba… — w jego głowie pojawił się obraz, właśnie tej pięknej kobiety, ale mówił dalej — Podeszła do mnie i położyła mi dłoń na oczach, a później zniknęła. — skłamał, pomijając intymny szczegół — Gdy otworzyłem oczy, stałem przed domem. Naprawdę nie pamiętam jak tam doszedłem, ani jak stamtąd wróciłem.

Dyrektor zamyślił się i zmarszczył brwi. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał i nastąpiła cisza. Harry wpatrywał się w dyrektora, zastanawiając się, czy ten kiedyś spotkał tę kobietę. Może była kiedyś uczennicą Hogwartu, albo córką jakiegoś znanego czarodzieja? Nie wiedział, ale chciałby wiedzieć. Chciałby ją spotkać jeszcze raz i zapytać o wiele rzeczy. W jego głowie pojawił się zarys rozmowy, ale nie wiedział, czy kiedyś jeszcze z nią porozmawia. Nagle ciszę przerwały słowa.

— Czegoś nam nie mówisz, Potter. — Harry aż podskoczył, zaskoczony tym, że prócz nich ktoś jeszcze tutaj jest. Jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował w kierunku mówiącego i zauważył Mistrza Eliksirów. Ten stał obok drzwi, więc pewnie, dlatego wcześniej go nie zauważyli, bo przecież nie oglądali się za siebie. Hermiona i Ron rozszerzyli zaskoczeni oczy i wyprostowali się.

— Cały czas pan tu był?! — wypalił natychmiast chłopak, a Severus Snape odpowiedział mu wrednym uśmieszkiem, którym obdarzał uczniów nieznających odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie.

— Twój ojciec też nie zwracał uwagi, na to, co się wokół niego działo. — powiedział cicho — Może, dlatego…

— Severusie! — przerwał mu ostro dyrektor. Jednak Harry domyślał się dalszej części zdania i zacisnął wściekle pięści, aż zbielały mu knykcie. Jednak nic nie powiedział, biorąc pod uwagę to, że obok siedzi Albus Dumbeldore, który i tak przerwałby ich wymianę zdań.

— Przepraszam Albusie. Teraz, Potter, może powiesz nam, jak ta kobieta miała na imię? Naprawiła ci wzrok, więc chyba musiała coś powiedzieć, prawda? A może byłeś tak zajęty podziwianiem widoków, że zabrakło ci języka w gębie?

— Jest pan wredny! — pisnęła Hermiona, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Za to odezwał się Dumbeldore.

— Harry, Severus zadał dobre pytania. — Harry teraz chciał wrzasnąć na dyrektora, za tą wypowiedź. Czy on nie usłyszał tego ostatniego pytania, czy tylko je zignorował?! — Może z nią rozmawiałeś? Powiedziała ci coś?

— Nie, nic. — skłamał — Słyszałem tylko jej głos w głowie. Gdy ją spotkałem, nic nie mówiła.

— Potter! Czy ty naprawdę wierzysz, że uwierzymy w taką bajeczkę? Że niby spotkałeś kobietę w lesie, nie rozmawiałeś z nią, a ona ot tak naprawiła ci oczęta? Taki kit możesz wciskać swoim znajomym lwiątkom. Jestem pewny, że coś ukrywasz.

— Nic nie ukrywam! — sprzeciwił się natychmiast. Teraz to dopiero nie miał najmniejszej ochoty mówić cokolwiek. Snape zawsze był wredny, ale nigdy w obecności dyrektora. Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego ten mu na to pozwala. Najpierw próbował obrazić jego ojca, a teraz obraża jego! W młodym Gryfonie powoli narastał gniew.

— Severusie. — upomniał go starzec, a ten oparł się o ścianę, uśmiechając drwiąco, jakby miał nadzieję, że Harry jeszcze się odgryzie — Harry, cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało i jako twój dyrektor muszą wspomnieć, byś nie wybierał się do lasu sam. Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś usłyszysz ten szept, to proszę, powiadom mnie o tym. Nie wiemy, co kieruje tą osobą i być może, będzie chciała, żebyś wyświadczył jej jakąś przysługę, w zamian za to co zrobiła. Dlatego nie krępuj się i powiedz mi, jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziesz miał ochotę… spotkać się z nią. Gdyby ktoś pytał o twój wzrok odpowiedz, że profesor Snape stworzył specjalny eliksir.

Głos profesora był nieco dziwny. Jakby nie dowierzał, ale Harry mimo wszystko potaknął posłusznie. Z resztą i tak nie miał wielkiego wyboru.

Gdy Dumbeldore i Snape wyszli z Nory przez kominek, Harry i Ron wrócili do swoich pokojów. Harry spojrzał na zegarek i wtedy dopiero zauważył jak już późno. Była 2:20, więc natychmiast wskoczył pod kołdrę. Był zmęczony ciągłym opowiadaniem i chyba niezapamiętaną drogą, bo bolały go nogi.

Następnego dnia wszyscy szykowali się do wyjazdu, do szkoły. Harry był spakowany już wcześniej, więc nie zajęło mu długo poukładanie wszystkiego i wrzucenie do kufra kilku koszul. Jak mógł się spodziewać, bliźniacy nie dawali mu spokoju i ciągle dopytywali o tajemniczą kobietę, a on starał się jak mógł, aby unikać odpowiedzi. Cóż, jego przygoda i tak stała się tematem dnia i poruszyli ją nawet przy obiedzie, więc i tak nie mógł uciec od wszystkich pytań, ale w większości odpowiadał ,,Tak" lub ,,Nie". Na szczęście nim się obejrzał, już siadał w wolnym przedziale pociągu, wolny od większości rodziny rudzielców. Większości, bo czwórka z nich i tak jedzie razem z nim. Tylko Ron jest ostatnio milczący i nie zadaje setek pytań. Właśnie za to Harry jest mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Teraz wraz z przyjacielem zaczęli rozmawiać o mistrzostwach Quidditcha, a Hermiona wsadziła nos w jakąś książkę.

Droga minęła im szybko. Harry i Ron grali w szachy, rozmawiając, a Hermiona czytała i co jakiś czas wtrącała swoje dwa słowa. Gdy dotarli do Hogwartu, zasiedli przy stole i zaczęło się jak zwykle. Tiara zaśpiewała piosenkę, po czym przydzieliła nowych uczniów, a Dumbeldore przywitał wszystkich i przedstawił nowego nauczyciela OPCMu, który nie pojawił się na wieczerzy.

— W tym roku Obrony Przed Czarną Magią będzie was uczył profesor Duncan Laggard! Niestety nie ma go dzisiaj z nami, ale zapewniam was, że z pewnością pojawi się na czas.

Hermiona rzuciła jakimś komentarzem, że nauczyciel obrony nie powinien się spóźniać, a później dyrektor klasnął w dłonie i pojawiło się jedzenie, które zaczęli pałaszować.

— Harry, gdzie masz okulary? — zapytał po czasie Neville, a Harry już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy na całe szczęście Hermiona go uprzedziła.

— Harry przypadkowo wypił eksperymentalny eliksir profesora Snape'a. — wszyscy, którzy to słyszeli zrobili wielkie oczy.

— Ta. Coś mu się przestawiło i teraz nie potrzebuje okularów. — dodał Ron.

— Łał! To nieźle, Harry! — powiedział z zapałem Seamus uśmiechając się głupio — Swoją drogą, wyglądałeś w tych okularach jak idiota.

Teraz Harry nie wiedział czy się cieszyć, że nie wygląda już jak idiota, czy denerwować, że tak o nim myśleli. Uznał, że nie skomentuje tego stwierdzenia i będzie siedział cicho. Taka dawka szczerości jak na razie w zupełności mu wystarczy. Wziął się za jedzenie.

* * *

Była północ, a światła w Hogwarcie były nieco przygaszone. Chmury odsłoniły gwieździste niebo, a blask księżyca padł na malutką chatkę gdzieś za zakazanym lasem. Po chwili z chatki wyszła kobieta, o długich do pasa srebrnych włosach i świecących niebieskich oczach. Kobieta chwyciła białą szatę wiszącą tuż obok drzwi i zakryła swoje nagie ciało. Westchnęła teatralnie i zaśmiała się, kręcąc w kółko. W końcu zatrzymała się i spojrzała tęsknie w gwiazdy, a później na przedmiot trzymany w dłoni.

— Harry… — szepnęła cicho — Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry… — powtarzała jego imię z ciągle rosnącym uśmiechem — Spotkamy się jeszcze, Harry? Przyjdziesz do mnie, Harry? Przyjdziesz, prawda? Mój Harry. Tylko mój. Odwiedzisz mnie, prawda? Tak, będziesz musiał. Jestem samotna bez ciebie, Harry. — mówiła ciągle, słodkim głosem, patrząc na okulary trzymane w dłoni, a jej oczy błyszczały. Nagle zerwała się biegiem i wbiegła na drzewo, siadając na mocnej gałęzi — Poczekam na ciebie, Harry. Mój Harry. Jesteś mój. Już cię nie oddam. Nikomu cię nie oddam. Zostaniesz ze mną, Harry. Na zawsze.

Jej włosy zalśniły, oczy zabłysły, a słowa poniósł wiatr. Ona nadal siedziała na gałęzi i powtarzała tylko jedno.

— Harry… Mój Harry.


	4. Spóźnialski

**Witam! Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i za rady! Cieszę się, że opowiadanie się podoba i wstawiam wam nowy, krótki rozdzialik, z moim ulubionym numerem -** _ **3**_ **.**

* * *

 **III**

Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień nauki. Harry i Ron tego ranka bardzo niechętnie zerwali się z łóżek i spakowali na zajęcia. W tym roku na szczęście nie mieli ich dużo, ale wiedzieli, że za rok będzie całkowicie odwrotnie, bo w piątej klasie będą zdawać SUMY. Jednak teraz nie mieli zamiaru się tym przejmować i zeszli na śniadanie do wielkiej sali. Harry od razu zauważył, że miejsce nauczyciela obrony ciągle jest puste, a przecież za chwilę mają mieć z nim lekcje, a później zielarstwo, podwójne eliksiry i transmutację. Co do nauczyciela obrony, to nie wiedzieli nawet jak wygląda i czy w ogóle istnieje. Równie dobrze może to być jakiś duch, który zaproponował, że będzie uczył tego przedmiotu. Jednak taki scenariusz nie przemawiał do Harry'ego, ale to przecież Hogwart. Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe.

— Jak na mój gust — mruknął Ron chwytając tosta — to on się po prostu spóźnia. — Harry w tym momencie przyznał mu rację. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby nauczyciel nie przyszedł na pierwszą lekcję, ale kto wie. Nie zdarzyło się również, żeby nauczyciel nie przyszedł na wieczerzę, aby się pokazać. Zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz.

— Nauczyciel nie powinien się tak zachowywać — wtrąciła Hermiona i mówiła dalej. — Po pierwsze, daje zły przykład. Po drugie, to nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony. Po trzecie… — w tym momencie Harry się wyłączył. Przestał słuchać przyjaciółki i nie wiedział ile punktów dokładnie wymieniła, bo jego myśli zaprzątała srebrnowłosa kobieta, która nieustannie siedziała w jego głowie. Ciągle zastanawiał się, kim ona jest, ale nie znał odpowiedzi. Hermiona wydawała się nie do końca wierzyć, tak samo jak profesor Dumbeldore i Snape, ale on wiedział swoje.

Po śniadaniu, na którym większość czasu jeździł widelcem po talerzu, myślami będąc daleko, poszli do klasy obrony. Tak, w tym roku to właśnie Obrona Przed Czarną Magią była ich pierwszą lekcją, za co Harry dziękował Merlinowi. Wolał OPCM niż jakąkolwiek inną lekcję. Jedyny problem był taki, że lekcje były razem ze Ślizgonami, ale jakoś to przeżyje. Wszyscy zatrzymali się pod drzwiami i cierpliwie czekali na nauczyciela. Mijały długie minuty, a jego nadal nie było. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, o czym myślał wcześniej. Czy po raz pierwszy zdarzy się tak, że nauczyciel nie przyjdzie na pierwszą lekcję?

— Ej, drzwi są otwarte! — zauważył ktoś i drzwi klasy stanęły otworem.

Weszli do środka rozglądając się po pustej klasie. No prawie pustej, bo nie było w niej ani jednego stołu, nawet tego dla nauczyciela. Tylko same krzesła. Wszyscy niepewnie usiedli, na krzesła, które wyglądały jakby miały się zaraz rozpaść i czekali nadal. Klasa jak zwykle podzieliła się na dwa obozy. Stronę Gryfonów i stronę Ślizgonów. Lekcja miała rozpocząć się o 9:00, a była już 9:15 i klasa się niecierpliwiła.

— Co on sobie myśli?! — oburzyła się Hermiona chyba, jako jedyna. Klasa się niecierpliwiła, ale raczej nikt nie narzekał. — Nie powinien się spóźniać na pierwszą lekcję!

— Może pomyliliśmy klasy? — zaproponował Ron bawiąc się swoim piórem i wracając do rozglądania się leniwie po klasie. Hermiona chyba bardzo nie lubiła profesora Laggard'a, bo cały czas wysuwała niepochlebne komentarze na jego temat i nie dawała za wygrana. Z 9:15 zrobiła się 9:20 a później 9:25 i nikt już nie był pewny, czy nauczyciel się pojawi, gdy usłyszeli kroki na korytarzu i wyprostowali się.

— Przyszedł… — szepnął ktoś, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, ale nie wszedł przez nie nowy profesor, tylko dyrektor. Albus Dumbeldore wkroczył do klasy luźnym krokiem i zatrzymał się przed wszystkimi patrząc na nich smętnym wzrokiem jakby dopiero, co wstał.

— Oh — szepnął krótko — tutaj jesteście, moi drodzy. Laggardzie! Wydaje mi się, że ich znalazłem! — zawołał a wszystkie osoby spojrzały w stronę drzwi, w których stał wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i równie ciemnych oczach oraz z widocznym kilkudniowym zarostem. Harry przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, jak pewnie każdy w klasie i uznał, że facet wygląda dość przeciętnie. Cóż, Remus też wyglądał przeciętnie, a okazało się, że jest wilkołakiem. Quirrell wyglądał niepozornie, a był Voldemortem. Lockhart miał opinię wielkiego czarodzieja, a był tchórzem. Harry zauważył, że nie mieli nawet jednego normalnego nauczyciela obrony i zaczął zastanawiać się, jaki jest Laggard. Czy też nie jest taki jaki się wydaje?

— Dziękuję za pomoc, Albusie — powiedział cichym i nieco znudzonym głosem. — Więc to te dzieciaki, tak? Nie wyglądają jakoś specjalnie.

— Duncanie — zaczął dyrektor, jak zwykle jedwabistym tonem — skoro tak uważasz, to spraw by pod koniec tego roku byli już ,,specjalni". Cokolwiek to dla ciebie znaczy — nauczyciel obrony uśmiechnął się pod nosem. — Teraz ufam, że zajmiesz się nimi, więc wrócę do swoich obowiązków. — i wyminął Duncana, wychodząc. Harry śledził kroki nauczyciela, który stanął przed klasą i machnięciem ręki nakazał im usiąść, po czym sam to zrobił, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Przeniósł wzrok, z czytającego jakiś notes Laggard'a na gotującą się ze złości Hermionę. Chyba miała wiele pytań do nauczyciela i chciałaby wytknąć mu jego niekompetencje, a Ron za to nie wyglądał na ani trochę przejętego. Zielonooki czuł się jakby był pomiędzy huraganem a leniwym wietrzykiem. Nagle nauczyciel zamknął notes i wstał.

— Dobra, dzieciaki! Właśnie czytałem informacje o waszej edukacji w zakresie obrony i jestem w szoku. Wasi poprzedni nauczyciele byli niekompetentni i niewykwalifikowani. No może ten wasz Lupin coś tam potrafił, ale to, że został waszym nauczycielem, to był czysty przypadek — głos nauczyciela był tak spokojny, jakby mówił o czymś nieważnym i mało interesującym. Harry teraz chciałby wtrącić, że Remus Lupin był najlepszym nauczycielem, jaki kiedykolwiek go uczył. Był wykwalifikowany i kompetentny, i nauczył go zaklęcia _patronusa_ , dzięki któremu uratował Syriusza! Ręka Hermiony nagle wystrzeliła ku górze.

— Tak, Susan? — zapytał leniwie Laggard a wszyscy w klasie zrobili wielkie oczy. ,, _Czy on właśnie nazwał Hermionę, Susan_?" Gryfonka przez chwilę zawahała się i wydawała się skołowana, jakby nie oczekiwała takich słów, ale szybko się zreflektowała i wyprostowała w siedzeniu.

— Przepraszam, profesorze, ale nazywam się Hermiona Granger — oświadczyła, a on spojrzał na nią z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Oczywiście. W takim razie, o co chciałaś zapytać, Susan? — zapytał ponownie używając tego imienia i Hermina wyglądała na coraz bardziej wytrąconą z równowagi.

— Bardzo…

— Wiem jak się nazywasz — przerwał jej ostro zanim zaczęła. — Chciałaś o coś zapytać, tak? To pytaj, chciałbym zacząć lekcję.

— Dlaczego pan się spóźnił? — wydusiła z siebie, a on przechylił się w tył i spojrzał w sufit wzdychając głośno. Harry zauważył, że Hermiona zaciska pięści na kolanach, a jej brwi drgają nerwowo.

— Panno, Susan. Hogwart jest wielki. Jestem tutaj pierwszy raz w życiu i się zgubiłem. To tyle — odpowiedział na pytanie, ale ona już unosiła dłoń, by zadać następne. — Jeśli byłyby tu ławki, to razem z Albusem zastalibyśmy armię śpiących czwartaków.

Harry'ego zaskoczyły słowa profesora, chociaż sam też podejrzewał, o co jego przyjaciółka chce zapytać. Jedna nie odpowiedziałby na pytanie, które jeszcze nie nadeszło. Teraz nauczyciel rozejrzał się po uczniach i na moment zatrzymał wzrok na Harry'm, a chłopaka przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. I nie był to przyjemny dreszcz.

— Jako, że to wasza pierwsza lekcja ze mną, chciałbym wam wyjaśnić kilka spraw. Po pierwsze, nie jestem żadnym z waszych wcześniejszych profesorów. Po drugie, ja mam jakieś tam kwalifikacje. Po trzecie jestem bardziej wymagający. Po czwarte, książki przynosicie tylko w czwartki. Po piąte, na moje lekcje macie przychodzić pięć minut przed ich rozpoczęciem. Czy to jasne?

W tym momencie połowa klasy niechętnie potaknęła i kilka osób wymruczało cicho — _Tak, proszę pana_ — ale Harry wątpił, że ich głosy doszły do profesora. Ręka Hermiony ponownie wyskoczyła w górę, wskazując sufit, a Laggard już jawnie przewrócił oczami i lekceważąco machnął w jej stronę dłonią, by mówiła.

— Dlaczego książki mamy przynosić tylko w czwartki? W czwartej klasie powinniśmy mieć więcej godzin teoretycznych.

Większość klasy jęknęła, w tym Ron.

— Ty jesteś Granger, tak? — zapytał wskazując ją palcem i nie czekał na odpowiedź.— Ta wścibska Gryfonka, która wszędzie wepchnie swój nos? — teraz w klasie nastąpiła głucha cisza, której nie przerwałaby nawet mucha, bo z pewnością wiedziałaby, że zostałaby stracona. Wszyscy umilkli zaskoczeni i chyba przerażeni słowami profesora, bo żaden nauczyciel prócz Snape'a się tak nie wyrażał, a nawet on nie posuwał się aż tak daleko w obecności innych. Hermiona wyglądała jakby miała się popłakać i Harry chciał ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział, co dokładnie mógłby powiedzieć. Ron chyba też nie wiedział, bo wbił wzrok w profesora jakby chciał go rozerwać. Po dłuższej chwili, gdzieś z tyłu klasy słychać było ciche, stłumione parsknięcie, które ktoś widocznie próbował powstrzymać. Harry spojrzał tam nienawistnie i zobaczył Malfoy'a zakrywającego usta.

— Dobrze, skoro już to wyjaśniliśmy — kontynuował Laggard — chciałbym wam jeszcze powiedzieć, że na następny tydzień macie napisać mi wypracowanie na pytanie; Dlaczego czarna magia istnieje i jak powstała? Powodzenia. Koniec lekcji!

Uczniowie niemal natychmiast wstali i ruszyli ku wyjściu, a na samym przedzie pędziła Hermiona, której Harry nie mógł dogonić. Czuł się nieco bezradnie.

— Nic nie zrobimy, stary. — szepnął cicho Ron, gdy schodzili po schodach z trzeciego na drugie piętro. — Wiesz, jaka on jest. Pewnie siedzi teraz w damskiej toalecie i płacze, a my przecież nie możemy wejść do damskiej toalety. Najlepiej będzie jak ją teraz zostawimy. I tak przyjdzie, mamy teraz zielarstwo.

— No, za dwadzieścia minut — zauważył Harry, patrząc na zegarek. Laggard wypuścił ich przed czasem.

— Ej! Potter! — Harry zacisnął pięści słysząc głos Malfoy'a. — I jak tam wasza wścibska Gryfonka?! Wścibia nos w umywalkę?! — Wraz z Ronem odwrócili się natychmiast, ale tylko Ron ruszył w jego stronę, z zaciśniętymi pięściami.

— Zaraz ty będziesz wścibiać nos w umywalkę! Przy okazji pozbierasz zęby!— zagroził blondynowi i Harry wystraszył się, że to naprawdę może się stać. Nieoczekiwanie tuż obok pojawił się Neville i oboje zatrzymali szybko Rona, zanim dotarł do Ślizgona.

— Oho! Tak Weasley! Wracaj sobie do swoich koleżków, ulubieńcu szlam! Tacy jak ty mogą mi buty czyścić. Chociaż nie, ta szlama nie nadaje się nawet do tego. Prawda, Crab?

Teraz nawet Harry nie wytrzymał. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy puścił Rona i sam ruszył w kierunku Draco. Słyszał za sobą krzyk Neville'a, ale nie zareagował, bo był wściekły. Naprawdę, potrafi znieść bardzo wiele. Może znieść to, że Malfoy nabija się z niego i Ron też to potrafi, ale tu nie chodziło o nich. Harry tego nienawidził. Między prowokacją a obrażaniem jest naprawdę cienka linia, która teraz się zatarła. Tak samo między grożeniem, a rękoczynem. Teraz Harry dokonał rękoczynu wymierzając potężny cios w twarz blondyna i wymierzając kolejny w brzuch, gdy ten zatrzymał się na ścianie. Crab i Goyle przez chwilę stali jak sparaliżowani, ale za chwilę się otrząsnęli i odciągnęli go od swojego szefa, jednak nieco za późno. Na twarzy blond drania zaczął pojawiać się siniak, a z pękniętej wargi płynęły kropelki czerwonej krwi.

— Ał... Ałaaa! Boli! — krzyczał żałośnie Malfoy, jedną ręką trzymając się za twarz, a drugą za brzuch. Wyglądał żałośnie. Bardzo.

— Co tu się dzieje?! — usłyszeli mocny głos i wszyscy ujrzeli Duncana Laggard'a, który mimo, że z poważną miną, wydawał się być rozbawiony.

— Zaatakował mnie! — wywrzeszczał natychmiast — Rzucił się na mnie! To wariat! Uderzył mnie! Powinni go zamknąć! Wyrzucić ze szkoły! Mój ojciec się o tym dowie! Wylecisz Potter! — Harry czuł jak jego złość zastępuje irytacja. Skoro Draco zawsze udaje kozaka, to powinien w tym trwać zamiast zmieniać się w płaczka.

— W takim razie zalecam odwiedzenie pielęgniarki, panie Malfoy - powiedział spokojnie.

— Co?! Nie odejmie mu pan punktów?!

— Nie. Nie widziałem tego incydentu i według mnie spadł pan ze schodów, z dołu w górę i zatrzymał się na ścianie. Teraz proszę iść do pielęgniarki, by naprawiła panu twarz — powiedział mu nieco mniej opanowanym głosem. Malfoy wyglądał jakby właśnie otrzymał niespodziewany policzek. — A ty Potter, za mną.

Harry westchnął i posłał Ronowi uspokajające spojrzenie, chociaż samemu było mu daleko od spokoju. Na szczęście akurat w korytarzu nie było nikogo prócz niego samego, Rona, Neville'a i Malfoy'a z gorylami. Jednak i tak jeszcze dzisiaj cała szkoła będzie o tym wiedzieć. Młody poszedł za nowym profesorem na czwarte piętro i wszedł do jego gabinetu. Było raczej skromnie. Ciemne ściany, dziwny, brązowy dywan, kilka szafek i biurko. Po lewej stronie były drzwi, prawdopodobnie do prywatnych kwater nauczyciela, w których jest całkowicie inaczej.

— Siadaj — polecił i Harry usiadł. — Pokazuj rękę — zielonooki zawahał się na chwilę, ale posłusznie wyciągnął rękę. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że ta jest mocno spuchnięta a skóra na kostkach jest zdarta i krwawi. Laggard wyciągnął różdżkę, machnął nią nad dłonią zaznaczając w powietrzu literę ,,V " a później jakiś dziwny okrąg. Wtedy Harry poczuł jak wszystkie kości w ręce mu przeskakują. Zacisnął zęby i powieki powstrzymując cisnący się na usta krzyk i napływające łzy, a po chwili, gdy ból zaczął znikać, spojrzał. Było lepiej.

— Wybiłeś sobie dwa palce, trzeciego chyba złamałeś. Po lekcjach pokaż to pielęgniarce, do tej pory zaklęcie ci pomoże. Musiałeś mocno walnąć w tą ścianę — powiedział cicho i jakby z przejęciem. Harry przez chwilę zastanowił się nad tym. Albo profesor nie chce przyznać, że Harry pobił Malfoy'a, żeby nie odebrać mu punktów, albo Harry naprawdę uderzył w ścianę, ale tego nie pamiętał.

— Chyba tak — mruknął i poruszał odrętwiałymi palcami. Czuł, że teraz są bardzo słabe. Z pewnością nie utrzymałby nawet własnej różdżki. Profesor schował własną i zasiadł za biurkiem otwierając notes i coś zapisując. Siedział tak przez chwilę i Harry nie wiedział czy ma teraz wyjść, czy siedzieć w miejscu i czekać. Zdecydował się na tę drugą opcję i jakby na zawołanie nadeszło pytanie.

— O co poszło?

— Słucham?

— No mówże, o co poszło wam z Malfoy'em - polecił. - Nie wydaje mi się, że co przerwa trenujecie boks, by zacieśnić wasze przyjacielskie więzi. — Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę, zastanawiając, co powiedzieć. — Pytanie jest proste, odpowiedź pewnie też. O co wam poszło? — Harry uparcie milczał. — Panie, Potter, może nie jestem opiekunem twojego domu i wolałbym nie być, to naprawdę nie chciałbyś rozmawiać o tej bójce z Minerwą. Ona nienawidzi przemocy, zwłaszcza wśród jej uczniów. Mogłaby odjąć ci punkty w trybie natychmiastowym.

— A pan tego nie zrobi? — zapytał ciekawy.

— Jak już powiedziałem, moim zdaniem pan Malfoy spadł ze schodów, a ty walnąłeś w ścianę. To tyle. Odpowiesz mi?

— On… Obraził moją przyjaciółkę - wyznał.

— Tą Granger? I o to go pobiłeś? Przecież ja też ją obraziłem. Mnie też pobijesz? — Harry zacisnął zdrową pięść i odwrócił wzrok.

— Pan nie nazwał jej szlamą... - nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy.

— Rozumiem — usłyszał cichy i smutny szept, w którym była też dziwna, nieznana nutka. — Możesz już iść. Tylko zasuwaj prosto na lekcję i nie spadnij ze schodów, bo wtedy ja straciłbym głowę. — Harry wstał bardzo powoli i bardzo wolnym krokiem skierował się do wyjścia. W głosie nauczyciela było coś bardzo dziwnego, przez co cała niechęć do niego po prostu wyparowała.

Tym razem szybkim krokiem, prawie biegiem, ruszył do szklarni. Lekcja z pewnością już się zaczęła i miał nadzieję, że nie otrzyma ujemnych punktów. Na szczęście nauczycielka była tak zafascynowana rozmową z Neville'm na temat jakiegoś dziwacznego liścia, że nawet nie zauważyła, gdy przybyło jej ucznia. Harry dosiadł się do Rona i Hermiony i od razu spotkał jej wzrok, który mówił mu, że ona już wszystko wie. Jednak nie odezwała się ani słowem, podobnie jak Ron, który znowu był dziwnie milczący. Harry coraz bardziej chciał go zapytać, o co chodzi, ale cierpliwie czekał. Wolał nie naciskać.

— Harry — powiedziała Hermiona, gdy tylko wyszli ze szklarni — nie powinieneś…

— Hermiono — przerwał jej błagalnym tonem — proszę, nie gadajmy o tym. I tak tego nie zmienię.

Jego przyjaciółka o dziwno nie powiedziała już nic więcej i teraz w trójkę szli na dwie godziny tyrani u Severusa Snape'a. Harry'emu chciało się płakać, ale te rok przynajmniej wydaje się w miarę zwyczajny i miał nadzieję, że taki będzie. W końcu też mają nauczyciela OPCMu, który wydaje się być ciekawy. Przez dwie godziny na eliksirach boląca ręka zdawała się pulsować i piec od środka, ale to był tylko chwilowy ból, po którym nadchodziło błogie uczucie, które ciężko było mu opisać. Było po prostu bardzo przyjemne. Udało mu się stworzyć w miarę dobry eliksir, który był prawie identyczny jak ten Rona i oddał go profesorowi, mając nadzieję, że dostanie jakąś pozytywną ocenę na początek.

Resztę lekcji jakoś przeżył, bez większych rewelacji. Tylko Malfoy cały czas sztyletował go morderczym wzrokiem, jakby chciał go ukatrupić i Harry starał się go ignorować, ale podczas transmutacji dosłownie czuł jak wierci w jego plecach dziurę. Teraz, po obiedzie, szedł do wieży Gryffindoru, mając nadzieję na odpoczynek przed jutrzejszym dniem. Nie wiedząc czemu, pomyślał o tej dziewczynie i zrobił się bardzo senny. Nie wiedział nawet czy doszedł do łóżka.

Dryfował pośród gwiazd.


	5. Gdzieś Na Północy

Witam. Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze! Teraz mała wiadomość i ogłoszenie. Rozdział 1-prolog, przeszedł mały edit, ponieważ moja wizja opowiadania nieco się zmieniła i niewykluczone, że może się coś tam jeszcze zmienić. Jednak całość się nie zmieniła. Ponownie przypominam, że szukam bety, więc jeśli ktoś jest chętny, to proszę kontakt. Przepraszam z góry za wszelkie błędy. To tyle. Rozdział nieco krótki, ale szybko pojawi się kolejny, więc się nie zamartwiajcie :)  
Życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

Powoli otworzył oczy i natychmiast zauważył, że nie jest tam gdzie być powinien. Przez chwilę leżał i nasłuchiwał odgłosów, ale nie słyszał zupełnie nic, jakby wszystko nagle usnęło, bo on się już obudził. Podparł się łokciami i rozmasował obolałą szyję. Było mu zimno. Harry chuchnął w nieco przemarznięte dłonie i wstał, starając się ocenić jak daleko jest od Hogwartu. Znajdował się w lesie, a wokół Hogwartu był tylko jeden las. Zakazany Las. Zastanowił się, w którą stronę do szkoły i jak się tutaj znalazł, więc szybko sięgnął do pasa, po różdżkę, dzięki której mógłby odnaleźć drogę. Zamarł, gdy nic nie wyczuł i panicznie zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. Była noc, a on był sam w zakazanym lesie, pełnym wątpliwych niespodzianek i dodatkowo nie miał różdżki. Jedynym pocieszeniem było to, że jest cicho, ale nawet to przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Przez moment poczuł strach, który chwycił go za serce, ale szybko uznał, że to nie czas na panikę. Był już w gorszych sytuacjach. Stanął na dziwny, kwadratowy kamień, chcąc się rozejrzeć.

Rozejrzał się za drogą powrotną i starał się zrozumieć całą sytuację, w której się znalazł. Ostatnim, co pamiętał, było to jak szedł do swojego dormitorium. Powoli i ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie, sądząc, że to lepsze niż bezczynne stanie. Czuł się jak w pułapce. Szedł z dziwnym uczuciem, jakby coś podążało za nim i czekało tylko aż straci czujność, by zaatakować. Harry miał też wrażenie, że trafił do tej najgorszej części lasu, bo było tu paskudnie. Ziemia była czarna, jakby wylano na nią smołę, a drzewa wysokie, ich kora była obdarta, jakby ktoś specjalnie próbował ją zedrzeć, i tylko, co poniektóre z nich miały liście. Była noc, a wokół nie było ani jednego nocnego zwierzęcia. Żadnej sowy, komara czy nawet jakiegoś świetlika. Nie widział żadnego centaura, jednorożna, ani pająka. Jednak, co jakiś czas natykał się na sieci.

Po kilki długich minutach krążenia po lesie, przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, dziwnej ciszy i brudu tego miejsca. Jego szkolne buty były całe ubłocone, ale nie zwracał na to większej uwagi. Znowu poczuł się zmęczony i usiadł na kwadratowym kamieniu.

— Już tu byłem - wyszeptał do siebie, patrząc na dziwny kamień. Wszedł na niego jak poprzednio i podobnie jak wcześniej, rozejrzał się. Miał zamiar iść w przeciwną stronę i tak też zrobił, jednak nie był tego całkowicie pewny. Uczucie, że ktoś go śledzi, nie opuszczało go nawet na chwilę, ale ile razy się odwrócił, tyle razy widział tylko drzewa i nic więcej. Nikogo więcej. Po kilku minutach marszu, uznał, że teraz prawdopodobnie idzie w dobrą stronę, bo była całkowicie inna. Cięższa. Korzenie drzew wypychały ziemię i nie było ani jednego równego miejsca, więc szło mu się bardzo niewygodnie. Droga też prowadziła pod górę, a krzaki były w każdym możliwym miejscu, zagradzając mu mało uczęszczaną ścieżkę.

Przechodził między nimi, męcząc się każdym krokiem i dysząc ciężko. Cały obdrapany, przez gałęzie i kolce brnął przed siebie, starając się, by jego jedyna szkolna szata wyszła z tego w jak najlepszym stanie. Była noc, a gdy stracił świadomość zaczynał się wieczór. Spojrzał w niebo, widział księżyc, który podróżował po gwieździstym niebie. Musi być poza szkołą, co najmniej kilka godzin.

Ron i Hermiona powinni zauważyć, że mnie nie ma, pomyślał i kontynuował wędrówkę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że do rana dojdzie do szkoły lub ktoś go odnajdzie. Nagle gdzieś w oddali zamajaczył mu obraz niewielkiej chatki. Zaskoczony ruszył w tamtą stronę i obejrzał się gwałtownie za siebie, gdy usłyszał jak coś poruszyło gałązkami krzaki.

— To pewnie wiatr - powiedział nie wierząc w swoje słowa, bo było bezwietrznie. Rozejrzał się z lekką obawą i ruszył dalej, w kierunku małego domku, chcąc się gdzieś schronić.

Gdy doszedł na miejsce, zdziwiony zauważył, że wokół domu jest mały ogródek pełny dziwnych kwiatów. Jakby pchnięty w ich stronę, podszedł i uklęknął przed jednym, którego płatki były szpiczaste i wydawały się ostre. Kwiat był bladoniebieski, był piękny, tajemniczy i jedyny, bo w całym, niewielkim ogrodzie, nie było drugiego takiego. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i dotknął go, a z palca popłynęła mu strużka krwi. Cofnął gwałtownie rękę i spojrzał. Musiał przeciąć się, gdy dotknął łodygi, lecz nie widział żadnych kolców, ani nic, co mogłoby naruszyć skórę.

— Piękna, prawda? - usłyszał dźwięczny głos i było to tak niespodziewane, że aż podskoczył i wywrócił się na plecy, powstrzymując krzyk zaskoczenia, wyrywający się z gardła. Jeszcze bardziej zaskoczyło go to, kogo zobaczył.

To ona, pomyślał, widząc piękną kobietę, o srebrzystych włosach i bladoniebieskich oczach, tak pięknych jak tamten kwiat. Rysy jej twarzy były delikatne, jak u dziecka, a skóra blada, jakby nigdy nie widziała słońca. Ubrana tylko w biała szatę, z jedwabistego materiału, nie miała nawet butów, na swoich bosych stopach. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i wrócił do pozycji siedzącej.

— Nazwałam go, Tamontis, co oznacza, jedyna noc - szepnęła nagle. - Bo tylko w nocy się otwiera i pokazuje swoje piękno. W dzień traci swój urok i staje się szkaradny. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Od zawsze tak było. Od kiedy tylko pamiętam, ten kwiat był ze mną, tylko on. Tylko on się przede mną otwierał i tylko z nim mogłam rozmawiać. Nie chciałam być samotna, więc zaklęłam go, by nigdy nie umarł, ale wtedy zamilkł na zawsze. Nigdy więcej, nie otworzył się przede mną i nigdy nie powiedział już ani słowa. Odrzucił mnie, a ja jego go nie potrafiłam. Chciałam zawsze na niego patrzeć.

Harry przysłuchiwał się opowieści dziewczyny, która spoglądała na kwiat z tęsknotą, jak i z nienawiścią. Jej głos był przepełniony żalem, podobnie jak jej oczy. Jednak nie rozumiał jej opowieści o kwiecie, z którym rozmawiała, bo nie wierzył, że kwiaty mogą mówić. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć, ale myślał, że ona potrzebowała po prostu towarzystwa.

— Może kwiat nie chciał żyć wiecznie? - odezwał się po chwili, a ona spojrzała na niego dziwnie, w jej oczach zabłysło coś nieodgadnionego.

— Bzdury. Każdy chciałby żyć wiecznie, lecz nie każdy potrafiłby spożytkować podarowany mu czas. Życie wieczne, Harruś, jest najcenniejszym darem, który ktokolwiek może otrzymać. Dlaczego ktoś chciałby go nie chcieć? - Harry nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć. W jej słowach było coś mądrego, coś, co nie kazało mu się sprzeciwiać, a milczeć i uznać jej słowa.

— Chciałabyś żyć wiecznie? - zapytał, a ona uśmiechnęła się smutno i przysunęła do niego, bardzo blisko. Harry wycofał się kawałek, starając się trzymać dystans, ale ona szybko go skróciła i teraz on leżał, czując jej oddech na swojej twarzy i patrząc w jej błękitne oczy. Ta zamrugała zmysłowo i zbliżyła swoją twarz.

— Ja jestem wieczna, Harry - wyszeptała mu do ucha i cofnęła się nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Harry po chwili również usiadł.

— Kim… Kim jesteś? - zapytał niepewnie, a ona spojrzała w gwiazdy.

— Harry, czy wiesz, gdzie jest północ? - chłopak zastanowił się nad tym chwilę i rozejrzał się. Nie mal natychmiast zauważył mech na drzewie i przypomniały mu się lekcje, gdy mówili o wyznaczaniu kierunków świata.

— Chyba, w tę stronę - powiedział wskazując swoje lewo, a ona zachichotała.

— Błąd, tam nie ma północy. Wiesz, dlaczego? Bo to tylko słowo, kierunek wyznaczony przez człowieka, tak samo jak wschód, zachód, czy południe. To wszystko wymyśli ludzie, a przecież niemożna określić, gdzie tak naprawdę, jest północ. Ludzie wymyślili kierunek, bo nie wiedzieli, gdzie tak naprawdę go znaleźć. Tak naprawdę, północ jest tam - wyjaśniła i palcem wskazała niebo. - Tam są gwiazdy, więc i tam jest północ. Tam był mój dom - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała cicho i jakby tęsknie. Harry spojrzał w niebo i jedynym co ujrzał, co widział przecież zawsze, było ciemne niebo, gwiazdy i księżyc, który teraz przypominał literę ,,C". Jednak teraz niebo wydawało się wyjątkowe. Nie wiedział, dlaczego. Bo ona o nim mówiła? Spojrzał na nią.

— Może tak. Może masz rację - powiedział, nie wiedząc dokładnie, dlaczego, ale wolał nie milczeć. Czuł się jakby za moment miał stracić poczucie czasu i zatonąć w przestrzeni, i niczym gwiazda dryfująca na niebie, nie przejmować się niczym. Ona, oświetlana blaskiem księżyca i gwiazd, lśniła niczym jedna z nich i nie mógł powstrzymać pytania cisnącego się na usta.

— Czy ty, jesteś gwiazdą? - dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, a jej oczy zabłysły ponownie, tym razem wspaniałym, pięknym blaskiem.

— Byłam. - potwierdziła. - Dawno temu. 

* * *

— Nie wiesz, gdzie on jest? - zapytała Hermiona Rona, a on tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. - Może jest w dormitorium? Nie widzieliśmy go od obiadu.

— Nie wiem, może poszedł spać? Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje - stwierdził.

— Nie zauważyłam. Zachowuje się jak zawsze.

— Może masz rację - odpowiedział zgodnie, nie chcąc kontynuować tego tematu i westchnął. - Tak w ogóle, to zastanawiam się, czy nie dołączyć w tym roku do drużyny Quidditcha, co o tym myślisz, Hermiono? - Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Ron, dobrze wiesz, że dla mnie Quidditch to brutalna gra, dla brutali, i powinni ją zdyskwalifikować, jako dziedzinę sportu. Latacie za tą piłką jak opętani, tłuczecie się na tych miotłach, żeby tylko zdobyć punkty, a w większości przypadków, to i tak znicz przeważa nad wszystkim. To głupie. Pamiętasz ile razy Harry spadł z miotły? W pierwszym roku, prawie udusił się zniczem, w drugim stracił kości w jednej ręce, a w zeszłym roku zniszczył miotłę i o mały włos się nie zabił!

— Dramatyzujesz - powiedział nieco przygaszony.

— Nie dramatyzuję, Ron. Moim zdaniem równie dobrze moglibyście wejść na wieżę i skakać z oka, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic się nie stanie.

— Hermiono - zaczął powoli, w głowie szukając odpowiednich argumentów - na tym polega cała magia tej gry. A poza tym, za strącenie kogoś z miotły, są rzuty karne. Sama widziałaś na mistrzostwach. Nie wiem, w co grają mugole, ale z pewnością, żadna ich gra nie dorównuje Quidditchowi. Harry uwielbia tę grę! Ja też, więc dlaczego miałbym nie dołączyć do drużyny? Tylko, miotły nie mam, ale w schowkach pewnie są jakieś zapasowe. Może napiszę do mamy w liście, żeby mi jakąś kupiła? W końcu czekam na to od dawna. O nic jej nie prosiłem. Może napiszę jeszcze do taty, żeby ją przekonał?

— Mam ważenie, że moje słowa po tobie spływają - powiedziała do siebie, bo Ron pogrążył się w monologu.

Ron i Hermiona wrócili do pokoju wspólnego. Dziewczyna natychmiast zajęła wolny fotel, tuż obok okna i zaczęła, pisać pierwsze słowa wypracowania zadanego im przez profesora Laggarda. Ron ucieszony, że ma jeszcze na to calutki tydzień ruszył w do dormitorium, by zapytać Harry'ego o to samo, o co zapytał wcześniej Hermionę. Tym razem był pewny, że jego przyjaciel przyjmie ten pomysł, z uśmiechem na ustach. Może, jeśli uda mu się przejść kwalifikacje, to naprawdę będą razem w drużynie? Na samą myśl nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu i z taką właśnie miną wszedł do dormitorium.

Szybko rozejrzał się za poszukiwaniem właściciela czarnej czupryny, ale ujrzał tylko Nevile'a i Seamusa, którzy wcinali jakieś cukierki. Łóżko Harry'ego było ładnie pościelone i nie wyglądało na to, że dzisiaj ktoś na nim siedział.

— Widzieliście go gdzieś? - zapytał chłopaków, wskazując na łóżko najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Nie - odpowiedział, po namyśleniu, Neville.

— A ja go widziałem - wtrącił Seamus. - Był na obiedzie.

Ron skrzywił się nieco. On też widział go na obiedzie. Podszedł do półki Harry'ego i otworzył jedną z nich. Nie mal natychmiast zauważył pergamin, który był ukrytą mapą. Tak, to powinno pomóc mu w odnalezieniu chłopaka. Zastanawiał się gdzie, ten może się chować i naprawdę nie chciało mu się szukać go po całej szkole. Wypowiedział szeptem formułkę i stuknął końcem różdżki w sam środek pergaminu, który ukazał mapę Hogwartu. Rozwinął ją i zaczął szukać. Szybko przejrzał czwarte, piąte, szóste i siódme piętro, po czym zajął się tymi dolnymi. Minęło kilka minut poszukiwań, podczas których kropka z imieniem ,,Harry Potter", nie została odnaleziona. Przejrzał mapę jeszcze raz, dla pewności, i wstał ciągle trzymając mapę.

Szybko wyszedł z dormitorium i ruszył do pokoju wspólnego, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona nadal tam jest. Była tam.

— Hermiono, możemy porozmawiać? - zapytał szeptem, podchodząc do niej.

— O co chodzi?

— O Harry'ego. Nie ma go w dormitorium i mapa też go nie pokazuje. Przejrzałem ją dwa razy i nic.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, a usta nieco rozdziawiły. Prędko schowała, prawie cały zapisany pergamin do torby i wstała. Było już późno, więc nie powinni wychodzić z dormitorium Gryffindoru, ale tam nie mogli rozmawiać o mapie, bo wszyscy słuchają. Gdy znaleźli się w pustej klasie, Hermiona prawie, że wyrwała mu mapę z dłoni i sama ją przejrzała.

— Nie ma go - powiedziała po czasie, w niedowierzaniu. - Ron, Harry'ego chyba nie ma w Hogwarcie.

— Może jest. Może po prostu go nie zauważyliśmy? - zaproponował, nie wierząc do końca, że Harry mógłby być gdziekolwiek indziej.

— Ron! Ale jego tu nie ma! Mapa go nie pokazuje! - krzyknęła oburzona.

— To, co robimy?

— Nie wiem. Może… Może powiemy dyrektorowi?


	6. Północ mi uciekła - koniec

Witam Wszystkich. Mam dla was złą, dobrą, czy obojętną wiadomość, zależy, jak, kto, na to się spojrzy. Północna Wiedźma powstała tylko przez jedną myśl, która ewoluowała w ten właśnie tekst, ale... Ale z każdym napisanym słowem zadawałem sobie pytanie - Czy naprawdę chcesz to pisać/kontynuować? - Odpowiedź dopadła mnie zaraz, po wstawieniu 5 rozdziału - ,,Gdzieś Na Północy" - i uznałem, że skupię się na moim głównym celu, czyli innym opowiadaniu, które mam zamiar napisać na, w miarę, dobrym poziomie. Ktoś mi uświadomił, że Północna Wiedźma mnie rozprasza, ale dzięki niej mogłem doszlifować swój warsztat pisarski, więc mimo wszystko, jestem zadowolony. Do opowiadania kiedyś wrócę, bo nadal mam wizję, ale nie nastąpi to prędko.

W sobotę 13 lutego, straciłem dryg do tego tekstu i tak wyszło. Każdy chyba ma swoje dobre i gorsze chwile, a to opowiadanie, na początku było dobrą chwilą, która się wypaliła niczym papieros. Jak to napisała EPK - ,,od wyjątkowości wcale nie jest tak daleko od tandety lub nudy" W tej chwili sam czuję ciągnącą się tandetę opowiadania, bo nie mogę odnaleźć wyjątkowości, którą widziałem na początku. Jednak jestem pewny, że kiedyś ją odnajdę, bo nie mogła uciec daleko.

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze, zwłaszcza **EPK** , **JohannaSilver i FrejaAleeera1**. **Freja** , wiem, że ten rozdział wielu mógł się nie podobać i niewielu podobać, ale i tak chciałem go wstawić, bo coś mnie kusiło. Moja wena mnie opuściła i za nic nie chciała powrócić. Miałem tak od czasu 2 rozdziału (Zaginione Okulary), ale postanowiłem - na siłę - kontynuować tekst. Może to był mój błąd, może nie, ale człowiek uczy się na błędach, prawda? Co do ,,niema" pisanego razem - postanowiłem już nigdy nie popełnić tego błędu! Mój styl pisania ciągle ewoluuje i usuwam rozdziały, jeden za drugim, pisząc następny, który jest albo gorszy, albo lepszy. Mam nadzieję zacząć pisać lepiej i bardziej zadowalająco, ale to nie jest takie łatwe, jak mi się z początku wydawało. ,,Północna Wiedźma" to naprawdę trudny tekst i motyw, w którym po prostu chciałem się sprawdzić i w dniu dzisiejszym zawiodłem. Zawiodłem samego siebie, dlatego właśnie postanowiłem coś zmienić, coś poprawić i coś doszlifować.

Każdego, kto śledził to opowiadanie i czekał na kolejny rozdział, Przepraszam. Jednak, kiedyś chciałbym wrócić do wiedźmy i spełnić moją wizję, ale w tej chwili jest to zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Zbyt wiele mam na głowie... Naprawdę, Przepraszam. Wybaczcie. Wiedźma wróci, gdy znajdę jakąś betę, która wychwyci błędy, których ja nie wyłapałem (a tych trochę jest). Pozostaje mi tylko ponownie przeprosić i podziękować, więc - Przepraszam i Dziękuję!

Północną wiedźmę zawieszam, do odwołania.

DZIĘKUJĘ!

ps. Miałem powiedzieć wam to wcześniej. Żaden komentarz nie wpłynął na moją decyzję, zwłaszcza, że były praktycznie, same pozytywy, czym jestem mile zaskoczony. Jesteście WIELCY! Opowiadanie kiedyś wróci.


End file.
